


Jealousy

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Kissing, Reader is not, Rowena is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader is jealous of Rowena's new apprentice.





	Jealousy

The first time it happened, Rowena thought she'd gotten it wrong.

But as the days passed and she spent more and more time around her new apprentice, it became clear what had been going on.

You were jealous.

Most people would have found it annoying, but Rowena thought it was hilarious. To your credit, you'd attempted to be subtle, but it seemed the harder you'd tried, the more obvious it had become. The constant sighs, eye-rolls, and mutterings under your breath had been hard to miss. One would have to be a bampot to not realize what had been happening.

It had started slow, with you frowning every time Rowena would approach the new girl to show her how to cast an incantation.

Your eyes had been on her every time she'd brush her hand against the girl's whilst teaching her to brew potions, observing them both like a hawk inspecting its prey.

If the two of them happened to burst into laughter, usually following a successful casting of a spell, you would make sure to accompany it with a roll of your eyes almost as dramatic as Rowena's own.

Pictures sliding down the walls, their glass frames breaking as they hit the floor had been the last straw.

After weeks of hard work and failure, the new girl had finally mastered her very first complicated spell. Laughing happily, she threw her arms around Rowena, pulling her into a hug. Rowena wasn't the affectionate type, but she allowed it. She knew how hard the girl had worked, how many nights she hadn't slept in favor of practice. A long time ago, Rowena had been just like her. Small victories were huge for a beginner.

You apparently hadn't shared the sentiment. The look on your face said more than any words could possibly have, and when your magic thrashed the pictures, and you turned on your heel and rushed out of the room as if it had been on fire, Rowena knew a talk had been in order.

This had gone on for far too long.

She followed you to the bedroom, closing the door behind her for privacy. "That was childish," she said.

You turned to her. "I don't know what you're talking about," you said innocently

The slight pout on your lips told a different story.

"Do you take me for a fool, Y/N?" Rowena said, prompting you to sigh in defeat. She thought so. "You're being ridiculous."

 _"_ _I_ _'_ _m_  being ridiculous?" you asked, incredulous. "You've been all over the newbie for weeks!"

"Forgive me if I'm remembering it wrong, but it was  _you_  who encouraged me to get an apprentice."

"Yeah. An  _apprentice,_  not a girl toy!" you argued.

"Girl toy?" Rowena burst into laughter. Seriously? "I don't know what you believe is happening here, but I can assure you, that lass is no more than a student."

"I've seen the way she looks at you!"

"She admires me. With good reason, I might add," Rowena said in a fake humble tone. "I recall you being no different when I was teaching you."

"Exactly! I was  _in love_  with you."

Alright. Maybe that hadn't been the best of comparisons. With a sigh, Rowena continued, "She is  _not._  Believe me. I would be able to tell. I was with you."

You took a few calming breaths, features softening. "I don't remember the last time I had you all to myself," you said. "She's  _always_  here."

Thinking it over, Rowena had to admit you had a point there. She'd been so excited over the opportunity to teach a new witch that she hadn't even taken your feelings into consideration.

Walking over to you, she brought her hands to your cheeks, capturing them delicately. "You're right, dear. I  _have_  neglected you," she said, looking you directly in the eyes. "It's been a while since I've been a teacher. I guess I got a wee bit overzealous."

Nodding, you covered her hands with yours and pressed a kiss to her left palm. "I'm sorry for acting like a brat."

Rowena smiled. "You're forgiven, dear. I'm sorry for neglecting you."

"You're forgiven, too," you said, flashing her a smile of your own.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Your favorite restaurant?"

"Well, of course, dear. Do you take me for a commoner?"

You chuckled. "I'm in." Leaning forwards, you pressed your forehead to hers. "I love you, Rowena."

"And I love you as well," Rowena said

And with that she locked her lips with yours in a soft, tender kiss.


End file.
